Sorry, Not Sorry
by pietoraven36
Summary: HAHAHAHA, sort of a peel of the Russian Convit 2 but more just for laughs! :) One-shot!


Raven trotted down the stairs at her usual quickened speed. She walked over to Pietor and Iliana's room and went in. No one was in there and Raven was only there to retrieve the mascara Iliana had so kindly got for her. She knew if she refused it, there would be a huge complaint, so she found it easier just to accept it and not use it.

Raven looked around their room for a second. There was a queen size bed with simple white covers on it and the walls were painted a cream color. Clearly Pietor found decorating as overrated as she did. However, now that Iliana was in the same room, she had expected a little more from her. She shook her head at herself, thinking how awkward it might be if someone walked in on her at this moment as she looked around. Then she walked over to the bathroom door and pushed it open to find the mascara.

"Oh uhh…." Raven's eyes shot open and Pietor turned instinctively, shirtless, to face her. He had tan pants on up to his waist, but nothing else.

"What the hell?" he said, mouth open in alarm, halfway covering his chest with his shirt.

"Oh oh!" Raven back up slightly, putting up a hand to shield her eyes.

"Get _out_!" Pietor yelled and Raven stumbled back out of the bathroom, jumping at the tone of voice she hadn't heard for fourteen years. The door slammed and she heard Pietor cursing in mutters inside.

She waited there a minute, trying to blink away what had just happened. A few seconds later, the door opened and Pietor came out with one of the deepest scowls on his face she has ever seen. He had on a gray shirt now. Raven looked down, either laughing or avoiding his eyes and there was silence for a moment.

Then Pietor spoke.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again."

"I'm sorry." Raven said, her face rather embarrassed "I didn't know you were in there." she couldn't stop staring at his chest however, which had been bare a few seconds before.

"Stop _looking there_." Pietor snapped.

"How was I supposed to know you were there?" Raven asked indignantly, peeling her eyes away to look at his face.

"Well you know, people usually _knock_ when they enter someone's room. Particularly someone's _bath_ room." Pietor growled.

"Usually people _lock doors_." Raven retorted.

"Well the only people I expect to come in my bathroom _at all_ would be Anastasia or _my wife_." Pietor snapped "Not _you_."

"Okay, relax. You just had your shirt off. It's okay." Raven said. Pietor leaned forward.

"Are you _comfortable_ with seeing me like that?" he hissed in her face "Because _I'm_ not _comfortable_ with you seeing me like that."

Raven smiled slightly at his anger "I'm sorry. Iliana told me to come in and grab some mascara. I didn't think you'd be standing in front of the mirror half naked."

"I was _changing_." Pietor replied, glaring at her "It's _generally_ what people do in the mornings."

"Iliana told me you were outside." Raven defended herself.

"I'm _not_." Pietor said, retortically.

"Okay. _Okay_." Raven said "Calm down. I'll just get the mascara and leave."

Pietor blocked her with his tall stature. "You're not going in my bathroom again. I'll get it, little lady."

"Fine, be my guest." Raven replied. Her former trainer glared at her again, before turning to go back into the room. A few seconds later, the mascara flew out and Raven just managed to catch it before it hit her.

"Now, get out." Pietor growled from the bathroom "Before I render you unconscious and throw you out."

"Yes, sir." Raven replied, with quiet amusement.

 **XD Sorry, not sorry! HAHAHA I just came up with the idea while reading something from sailorraven so thank you!**

 **ANYWAY**

 **For** _ **me**_ **the main difference between Nero's and Pietor's respect for woman is that:**

 **Nero likes women, professionally and not and would quite possibly end up in bed with one easily, but he would never,** _ **ever**_ **do anything disrespectful. He is a gentleman. If someone saw Nero while changing he would probably cover up quickly and apologize**

 **Pietor likes women too; after all he was raised with two sisters. But he is more protective of** _ **all**_ **women and probably wouldn't sleep with someone unless they were married. He finds rapists horrible and believes in chivalry. Ladies first. Probably biased towards girls, but not at all in a creepy way. Pietor was angry because he feels embarrassed, like 'girls shouldn't ever see me without a shirt on, it's disrespectful.'**

 **That's just me people!**

 **Thoughts of fluff will be taken. XD Down there please!**


End file.
